Friends with Benefit
by Cuckoo4CocOpuffs
Summary: Cynical, popular, loner Peyton and her life. Rated M for mature themes of angst, sexuality, profanity...general themes of life experienced by Peyton.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own none of OTH, just borrowing the characters for my own creative purposes.

**Summary:** Peyton is cynical, has no strings attached sex with a couple of different guys. Identified as Guy A, Guy B and newbie Guy C. Try to guess who. This is more than a porn without a plot, there is a plot, I just need to develop one. Read, review if you like, let me know what you think!

* * *

**Friends with Benefit**

"Peyt, you alone?" a sexy masculine voice asked on the phone, echoing throughout my room. I smirked, dipping my paintbrush in the blackness of the paint can.

"What'd you think?" I asked him, heavy emphasis on the sarcasm.

"Well I can see you on your web cam, and you're looking hot, wanna get together?" the hopefulness in his voice was endearing but kinda pathetic.

"What benefit do I get from having you over?" tracing over the line with my paintbrush I'd made earlier, a black arch started to form out of white wall. In the end, it would be an angel with big black wings, white representing purity and hope, black representing death and misery.

"We could do stuff, you know, like last time," his voice lingered over those last three words, hoping to arouse some sort of emotive response from me.

The thing I've figured out from sleeping with a couple of guys, is that they think they're the shit and when they find out that I'm keeping company with other guys, it gets them all depressed and clingy. Guys can be such girls, when they want. People may call me a slut, since I sleep around, but I like to think of as gaining valuable life experience.

There was that time, that I was sending some guy home and another one showed up without calling to take me out for a surprise breakfast. That almost got physical, but Guy A who had spent the night, went on his way, when I promised to reward him if he didn't respond to Guy B's machismo. Guy A is better endowed length wise, but Guy B has better stamina and is thicker where it counts and he knows how to hit my sweet spot and make me sing, but Guy A indulges my role-play tendencies when I want.

Being blond, a cheerleader, popular, is a recipe for a ditzy girl who spreads her legs for the team she cheers for and hears about it at school all the time. Unfortunately, that is not the recipe that makes up Peyton Sawyer.

This guy on the phone is Guy C, one I've been with once and is becoming a bit too clingy, I'm hesitant whether or not to indulge him again, but he's so sweet, like a puppy dog and he makes me feel loved and wanted.

I'm 17 years old in my Junior Year of High School and a Ravens Cheerleader, go Ravens. Mockingly, I glance over at my pom poms and then my eye catches on a picture of my best friend Brooke Davis. She's captain of the cheerleading squad and has slept with more guys than me.

But that's her thing, I've got mine and that's the way I like it. I'm always home alone which serves my purpose. It allows me to have anyone over whenever I want. Daddy is always off on his ship and comes home a few days out of the month.

It's the middle of November, cold nights and a nice comfy bed all to myself, I wonder who I should call tonight to keep me company. Quickly, I clean up my paint supplies and put them away. By now, Guy C has hung up and is otherwise busy I'm sure.

I call Guy A and ask him if he's busy, he says no and quickly agrees to come over for some play time. I pull some condoms out of the bedside table and put them on the table top next to my alarm clock and my lamp.

I've got just enough time to have a shower and get ready for Guy A. Guess I should reveal his identity, I will soon, but for now, it's fun to keep the mystery going.

Just as I'm about to drop my robe to head off to the shower, I remember to toss a shirt over my web cam, don't need people getting a look at the whole package.

Smirking, I toss my robe on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you,imjustfantabulous, xogoingnowhere, Ababy99, & ME!****for the awesome reviews, there will be more to come very shortly, I just wanted to update, before I ran out the door to work, so enjoy.

* * *

**

The doorbell rings as I sidle down the stairs silently, the guys know to act like gentleman and ring the doorbell/knock on the door. I have my rules.

My eyes light up when I see him standing there, he's so yummy. Tall, athletically fit, he's on the basketball team. He's wearing a blue polo shirt, black jeans, black sneakers, his hair is mussed up from the light drizzle.

"How have you been?" he asks, drowning slowly in the anticipation of my kiss, as I look heatedly up at him.

"Fine and you?" my lips pouted out hungrily, wanting a bite of him.

"Good, you know, glad to be here, unlike ---" I put a finger over his lips.

"Don't speak his name, unless you'd rather he be here," I tease him.

"No," he rolled his eyes, "I'm better than he is."

Putting a finger to his lips, "Would you rather be elsewhere, cause I can call someone else, if you're too busy mentally and can't focus on me, then I --"

"No, I'm glad to be here, I just wish that--" I shut him up by kissing him. Our tongues dance, fighting for dominance, usually since he's the guy I let him take the lead, but tonight I'm feeling feisty.

Locking the door behind him as we head up the stairs, I toss his shirt on my shirt, he quickly shoves his pants down around his ankles and hops out of them. His sneakers are down by the door.

I smirk at him flexing his muscles as he poses for me. "Looking for a playboy?" he smiles at me knowingly.

Unbelting my robe, revealing my sexy outfit. "What'd you think?" I wink at him.

"Tonight, I'm the one in charge, you've been a naughty boy and you have to be punished," my words fall between us, intent obvious, action waiting to happen, slowly I move closer to him.

Pulling his boxers down slowly, I fall to my knees. His erection pops out, thick and wanting to be taken for a ride. "Have you been a bad boy, that needs to be punished?"

Innocently, I look up at him and his eyes sparkle with hunger. "I've been a very naughty boy, I was playing basketball and thinking of you, lying on the bed in your blue baby doll, fingering yourself while watching me strip for you." He manages to choke his confession out, while I lightly lick the tip of his erection with my soft wet pink tongue.

Pulling back from tasting him, "So you were thinking of my fingers pushing into my wetness, tracing my slick walls…." I trail off, watching his reaction.

His abs constrict as he inhales sharply, his eyes are closed, lips pouted wanting more. Exhaling deeply, causing his muscles to ripple.

Moving away from him, I get to my feet. His eyes open, leading him by the hand to the bed, my eyes darken with power as I push him to sit on the bed. He sits, obediently, like a good little boy.

My fingers dance my slender arm to my shoulder where one of the baby doll straps lies, waiting to be removed. I look down at him, "tell me why I should lower this strap?" I challenge him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the awesome reviews, warning: a bit of light BDSM. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

"I've been ---" he trailed off when I pulled out my favorite toy, a riding crop, of course since the purpose of it was to pleasure, it wouldn't actually hurt my little slave boy.

Standing up in front of him, "Bow down to your Mistress, slave." I commanded him.

His eyes darkened with lust as he looked up at me lingeringly for a second. Cracking the whip, feeling the whisper of silk as it slapped against the palm of my hand.

Eyes blazing with power, "Bow down, or suffer the consequences, slave."

He got off the bed and down on his hands and knees, face to the floor, bowing down to me in a submissive position. "I'm yours Mistress to do with as you please," his voice trembled with barely restrained lust and a hint of cockiness.

"Excellent, rise now slave, go to the bed and lie down, flat on your back, cock in the air," licking my lips, I could almost taste him in my mouth.

Bitter like the salt on the rim of a margarita cup. A strawberry margarita, bitter but oh so sweet. I traced the silk tip of the crop down his chest, ridged with muscle, a nasty scar from his childhood only enhanced his raw sex appeal.

"Now slave, if you touch me, you will be punished," slapping him lightly with the whip to emphasize my point, "each touch will be one lash of pleasure."

He groaned in pleasure, his hips arching in my direction. "Control yourself," allowing my hand to graze his thigh, I pinched him and he yelped. His eyes caught mine, "That hurt."

"Tough, take it like a man," I taunted him. "Or are you a little baby who can't handle it?" arching an eyebrow in challenge.

"I can take it like a man, my apologies Mistress," he lowered his eyes and lay back down obediently.

Crawling over him, I straddled him, his cock rested against my drenched panties. My baby doll draped over him lightly, he lay there, waiting and watching, under lowered eyelashes.

Running the tip of the crop down his chest, I kissed his nipple, allowing my lips to possess it briefly, feeling his shudder, a low groan torn from his lips. Moving over to his other nipple, I tongued it, sliding my tongue around the ring that was pierced through his nipple.

Hearing the slide of sheets, I knew he was digging his feet into the mattress in an attempt to control himself. His hands were gripping the headboard for dear life.

Sliding down, so I straddled his knees, I eyed his erection. "My you're up to the challenge, aren't you slave?" my lips grazed his penis from stem to tip.

His mouth opened in a silent moan, air rasped out of his lungs. I was getting more and more aroused, my panties were drenched, my musk floated up to my nose, intoxicating.

Looking down at him, I saw a few drops of pre cum glistening on the head of his penis, his knuckles were white from the restrain he was exerting on himself.

"Get up," I ordered him. He obeyed and came around to stand before me. I sat on the edge of the bed, "Turn around."

His pale athletic ass faced me, lifting my crop, I lightly smacked him three times. He gasped in pleasurable pain, standing there waiting for my next order.

Pulling off my baby doll nightie, I lay back on the bed, hands gripping the headboard, legs spread, pussy hot and wet waiting to be plunged into.

"Turn around and fuck me, fuck me like you're finally getting your revenge on your mistress after years of punishment." I could feel the sweat on my body, swimming in each curve and hollow, waiting for the cover of his body.

He turned, rolling on a condom for safety, and looked at me. His dark brown eyes skimming over my body, his tongue dipped out, tracing his lips. "I'm going to fuck you like the bitch you are." He threatened me darkly.

Juices dribbled down my inner thighs, "C'mon slave, don't be such a baby, fuck me like you mean it."

My last words seemed to ignite him, he moved swiftly. Covering me, he shifted the angle so my ankles hung over his shoulders, guiding his penis to my entrance, he looked at me.

The banked embers in my eyes erupted volcanically when he thrust into me, hard and deep. Shrieking from the intensity of the feeling, I felt his hands close over mine on the headboard, his pupils dilated with each vigorous thrust. Feeling the familiar adrenaline rush that preceded my orgasm.

I bore down and latched onto the feelings deep inside. That elusive nirvana, that usually escaped me, seemed to be within reach tonight, if I could just reach it before he finished.

Sprinting like the wind up the hill, I caught it, ran with it and dived off the cliff into sweet fucking oblivion. Floating there, I felt him thrust one more time and finish with a bang.

After, things had cooled off, the candles had burned down, he got out from under the covers, "Next time, it's my turn," he winked at me naughtily.

I smiled, rolling over, I pulled the covers over me and listened to him get ready. None of the guys ever stayed the night, rules that I laid out the first time we hooked up. However, I'd been feeling lonesome lately and thinking of changing my mind, but I just didn't know. Who was the right guy to cuddle with? If I said yes to one, then I had to say yes to all, unless I made one of them keep it a secret.

Smiling to myself, the sheet was whipped off me, seeing him once again clad in his clothes. I leaned up for a goodbye kiss and got a deep erotic French kiss.

"See you tomorrow," he turned and said, smiling, he closed my door and went down the stairs to let himself out.

Looking over at my alarm clock, 2:34 a.m…..Only 5 more hours till I have to get up for school and see the objects of my desire at school.

Sated and sleepy, I closed my eyes and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.


End file.
